Semper te Amo
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: "Clearly, her vision and what would actually happen in reality would rely on her decision at this very moment. One choice could nullify it while another, or perhaps the same, could only validate it." Alice/Demetri


**A/N: My first attempt at Alice/Demetri. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copy-right infringement intended. **

* * *

Alice Cullen had never once had a more disturbing vision. Not even when she'd witnessed the Volturi coming to make their vicious and relentless attack on her family and little precious Renesmee. She had been talking to, or rather arguing with, Edward about the outfit she had picked for Renesmee that morning that he considered too revealing for her young age of just 7 in human years when her eyes glazed over, seeing, but not what was in front of her. It was, however, a familiar place... marble stoned walls on all sides, beautifully carved tiles at her feet, and an alluring blonde in a black cloak pleading with the man she knew as Aro. Alice's brows furrowed in confusion. She was in... Volterra? In the Volturi lair? What on Earth would she be doing there? And then there was that man. Demetri! A small hiss escaped her lips but was cut off when, in her vision, Demetri turned to her with a heart-warming expression and a smile that could melt the ice off even Caius' cold, dead heart. But that would not be all about the vision that would shock her. It was when Demetri stood up and walked over to her determinedly, a small smirk plastered on his face as he cupped hers in his hands and brought their lips together in a heated kiss, his mouth tasting like cinnamon and sweet spices, the smell of him entering her nostrils eagerly. What shocked her the most, though, was indeed the fervor with which she responded to his kiss and the haughty grin on her mouth as she dragged him vampire speed to his bedroom, she assumed, and began to rip his clothes off, tender caresses exchanged between the two before her vision cleared and she was returned to her living room.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she took it all in and, worst of all, her brother had seen everything. Edward had seen her putting out for Demetri, their worst enemy. The one Volturi member that Edward had been adamant about killing just so that she and her supposed mate, Jasper, could escape. _Oh, God. _Alice panicked. _Jasper_! She loved him. They were mates. What could have possibly triggered this? She had no intention of leaving him- far from it! They were exceedingly happy together- had been, for as long as they had known one another. She had healed his broken soul and he had given her confidence in her quirky self. They were perfect for each other. And her visions were only spurred on by decisions and, as far as she was aware, she had not made nor thought to make any decisions that would eventually lead her into the arms of a Volturi guard and with such enthusiasm. Alice eyed her brother carefully, a stoic look on his face, his eyes appearing to be far away. Of course, she thought to herself. She had not needed to make a decision. The decision was all Demetri's.

"I don't understand." Edward spoke out, his voice level- calm and collected, it seemed. "I read his mind when he was here. He has absolutely no interest in claiming a long-term mate. He prefers toying with humans and then feeding. It's sadistic and wrong, but it's what he wanted." His eyes flashed over to his sister. "Are you sure about this?"

"Edward, you saw it in my head. My visions are never wrong, not unless someone changes their mind. But if I didn't make a choice and you believe he wouldn't, why would..." but her voice trailed off as Carlisle came running in with an envelope. As he brought it into the room, she smelled the same powerful and, admittedly delicious, scent she had been exposed to in her vision. "Carlisle?" She looked at her father figure with wide, doe eyes, something the doctor had never seen from his spunky, clairvoyant daughter.

"It's from Italy. I think we all know what that means." He handed it to Alice's shaking hands. "I'm sure it's nothing, Alice, just Aro asking you again to join the guard. In the time I've known him, he's always been rather persistent." It was then that Carlisle felt the weight of the situation and his small smile turned into a frown. "Is everything alright?"

Alice took a big breath in. "I... I had a vision." Her voice cracked. "But it doesn't make sense." She spoke again, barely above a whisper, but it was enough to inform all of the members of the Cullen family, including Jacob, to her distress and pushing them to congregate in the living room around her. Carefully, she used her sharp nails to open the envelope and purple piece of parchment with a golden embroidery on the edges was pulled out, her hands trembling even more. Her golden eyes started to rake over the fancy, elegant scripture on it, undoubtedly written by the Demetri's master, Aro, himself. It was straight and to the point and as each letter was consumed by her vision, sheer panic started to course through her now empty veins. Jasper, having sensed this from his wife, laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off as she dropped the expensive paper on the floor and dashing across the room to sit on the couch, clutching her knees to her chest.

" _To the lovely and talented Alice Cullen,_

_It is with great pleasure that I invite you to spend a few months here at Volterra with my brothers and I. You will be placed under the security of the guard and I can assure you that no harm will come to you. We simply have a predicament with the Romanians and are in dire need of your assistance. Surely, after all that your beautiful family has been through, you would not think twice about obliging us. Tickets and transportation are included in the envelope. Do not bother sending us a reply, as I am sure you will not fail us or your family. If, for some reason, you choose to deny this request, rest assured that someone will be on their way to help persuade you otherwise. I do certainly hope that it does not come to that, as it is no secret how close you are to your brothers and sisters. What a shame it would be if something were to happen to you or to one of them _

_We look forward to seeing you soon. For your convenience, we have included several tickets at different dates, times, and airlines. Choose whichever is best for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro_ "

"He certainly doesn't beat around the bush, does he." Jake muttered sarcastically, earning a swift punch to the stomach by none other than Nessie, clearly worried over her aunt.

"Oh, Carlisle." Esme blurted. "Something has to be done, right?" His lack of response terrified her, the prospect of something happening to her daughter looming over the horizon. "_Right_?"

Emmett stepped up. "Of course there is. We've done it before, we'll do it again. They'll come here, acting all high and mighty with their dumb cloaks, and we'll kick their asses like last time. Right Rose?"

Rosalie looked uncertain, her hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't _know_, Emmett, it's not up to us." She said, her eyes flickering over to Alice, who had already made up her mind.

"Alice, no." Edward said sternly. "_No_, you can't do that, we won't let you. You went on your own once before, we won't let it happen again."

She eyed her brother, the only one who knew the true direness of the scenario they were in. Clearly, her vision and what would actually happen in reality would rely on her decision at this very moment. One choice could nullify it while another, or perhaps the same, could only validate it. She looked at her husband, her mate, her life. She could not bring down the wrath of the Volturi upon him or any of her family for that matter, including the dog. She saw the way her niece looked at him. The bond of imprints was strong, as strong if not stronger than that of mates. A sob escaped her as the thought of leaving them crossed her mind once more as the only viable option. And it was then that she realized no matter what she did, nothing would stop that vision from happening. If she went to Aro and did as he asked, she would be in Demetri's vicinity. If she tried to escape, they would send Demetri to track her.

"Not necessarily. They'll think you're here. They won't send him after you right away, they know where we live. Jane and Alec or Felix will accompany him, most likely." Edward smiled at her. "I can get him, this time. I _can_ kill him and then they'll have no more tracker and then we can catch up with you. They'll have no way to follow you."

"No." Alice hissed harshly, her voice as hard as steel. "You won't piss them off. Can't you see they're just looking for another excuse to _destroy_ us? I'll get a head start. They won't come looking for me until the 17th, the last ticket date. Even then, it wouldn't be until the 18th that I would get there. So I've got two weeks to figure something out, Edward. But I won't let you all get mixed up into this." She then moved to her thoughts. _Please, Edward, don't let Jasper know about my vision. It will kill him. I have no conscious desire to be with Demetri in that way or even to be nice to the fucker! I don't think that's going to change anytime soon. But you have to let me go, okay? You have to let me run. I'll go to South America or to Australia or Antarctica if I have to. I won't let myself become a pawn in Aro's twisted games. _

A shudder ran through her as she recalled Demetri's hands around her neck, restraining her back in Volterra when she and Bella had gone to save Edward. The same cinnamon scent was there and, had she been in a different situation, she may have even found it pleasant. It was a shame it was attached to such a bastard. A bastard who thought he could own her, apparently. Maybe the best thing would be to go to Volterra and confront him herself. Ask why the hell she had a vision that they were... she cringed, sleeping together.

"Alice?" Bella's voice broke through the silence, her hands clutching at Edward's arm. "Please, you can't go. Not again."

"Think of Nessie, Bella. I do have to go. _Alone_." She said pointedly, looking into Jasper's wide eyes.

"What?" He shouted. "You must be crazy if you think there's a chance in _hell_ I'm going to let you go off by yourself, baby, while the damn Volturi are after you."

She flinched at his mention of crazy, recalling what it was like being called that as human. He felt the emotions she was putting off and frowned.

"Alice, baby, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that." He walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "I just can't let you leave without me."

"Why?" She asked.

He recoiled, surprised by the question. "Why? Because I love you, Alice. You're my wife. I'm not letting you go out there on your own."

"I'm not asking for your permission." She replied, standing up and walking towards the rest of your family. With glassy eyes, she spoke what she was sure would be her final words before turning away. "I love you all. Bella, you're an incredible sister, and I'm so happy you've found love with Edward. Ness, you keep rocking those heels, even if your father says you're too young. You look beautiful in them. Rose and Em, what can I say? Never seen two completely different people complement each other so well." She paused, recalling her vision. "At least not yet." She sent a poignant look to Edward. "Edward, keep being the wonderful father and husband you are. Jake, watch out for Ness for me, ok? Carlisle... Esme... The two greatest parents a girl could have. And Jasper?"

"Why are you... What? Why are you talking like you're never going to see us again?" Jasper asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

"Because, if my visions are anything to go by, I won't." She said decidedly and with that, the pixie vampire was out of the house in a flash, making her way south.

She travelled successfully for about a week and half before she had another disturbing vision. This time, she was cuddling in that same bed with Demetri when he removed something shiny from his back pocket. It was a ring. No, not a rinky dink diamond ring you could buy a jewelry store but a real, authentic engagement ring. It was made of white gold and had an inscription inside which she could not make out but what caught her attention the most was the golden, amber stone in the center. It was the same color as her eyes.

"Oh no." She gasped. And then, the scent of cinnamon hit her as she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Oh, _yes_, Miss Cullen." His alluring voice spoke directly into her ear, cold breath making her shiver. Clearly, he hadn't noticed that her distress was due to her most recent vision and not necessarily his presence.

"That's _Mrs_. Cullen, you asshole." She retorted, struggling to free herself from his grasp but finding it futile. His strength was far superior to hers.

"Feisty, are we?" He laughed coldly. "Now, is that any way to treat your gracious hosts? Aro was most displeased when you refused to accept his invitation." He sniffed at the bast of her neck, he too finding her scent intoxicating. "As was I."

"Get. Off. Me." She pleaded. "What is it with you and the Romanians? Can't you just get along with them for once?"

He spun her around so that she was facing him. "That was what we were _trying_ to do. You're the one who's standing in our way! Do you really believe Aro would keep you there against your own will? Sure, we're feared, but we're not monsters!" He shouted at her. "We did, after all, let your half-breed niece survive, did we not?

His expression softened at her lack of reply. "Look, this doesn't have to be difficult, you know. Just come with me to Italy, without a fuss, help us out, and we'll let you go. It's as simple as that. Then you can go back to your _precious_ life."

"Do you _really_ resent us that much? What have we ever done to you?" She asked, genuinely curious about the man in front of her whom she knew hardly anything about.

"I think I can trust you not to run away screaming, since you know it's no use." With that, he let her go and moved to sit down under a tree, beckoning her to join him, which she did, hesitantly. "I do, actually. I see how much you all care for each other and I've... I never had that. I don't think anyone has ever genuinely cared for me the way you and your family care for one another. Not that I need it, I'm fine on my own, it's just strange to see a coven so large and so different from all the ones I've encountered over the years. You're all willing to die for one another, it's quite remarkable." His pensive look changed into a hard expression, his eyes steeling up. "Now, are you willing to cooperate? Just come with me and then you are free to go. Like I said, it's simple."

She bowed her head. "I wish it was that simple."

"And why isn't it?" He inquired.

"Where did you get that ring?" she asked, unexpectedly, wondering where he might have acquired such a piece of jewelry.

Demetri was taken aback. Was she talking about _the_ ring? The one he kept back in his quarters at the castle in Volterra that he had especially made back in the 15th century for the day he would find his mate? (Something he had recently given up on). How on Earth could the future-seeing Cullen possibly know about that?

"We don't have time for any chit-chat, Miss Cullen. Aro is expecting you." His eyes flickered in her direction as the clouds that were once covering them gave way to the bright, after-storm sun. The sparkles coming off of Alice Cullen's skin were enticing to say the least and he found he could not look away. Much the same, Alice was fascinated with the way the sun made this lethal creature look like an angel, the sparkles bouncing off his skin in a beautiful manner.

"Then let's get a move on." She said, her lovely voice harder than he had ever heard. "Wouldn't want to keep Aro waiting, would we?" She sneered and to him, it seemed out of place on her lovely features. _Damn you, man. Stop using the word lovely. She's like all other vampires, they're all beautiful. So stop dwelling on those god-forsaken golden eyes._ It was then that he realized that ring he had back home- the same one that she had mentioned- was exactly that: golden, like the color of her eyes. _Fuck, I need to feed_, he thought to himself.

"You're right, let's go. It'll be a few days' journey from here. Will you need to hunt?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Alice smiled inwardly. He was nothing if not polite and considerate, but she had yet to figure out a way to ask him why on Earth she would ever have such visions about him when clearly, he was not that interested in her. Besides, she had a mate to go back to when this was over. At least, she _thought_ he was her mate. Could there be a chance that he wasn't and that Demetri...? No, it was impossible. She nodded her head at the red-eyed vampire.

"I don't want to go to the city without food. I'm not as strong as the others in my family and I won't risk feeding on a human." She admitted to him.

He cocked his eyebrow. "Ah, yes, that's right. You Cullens and your strange feeding habits. I think I smelled a panther a little while back. Shall we have a go?" He asked with a wink.

Alice agreed and together, the two set off after the panther. She caught sight of the black beauty and urged Demetri to be quiet. Then, the hunting began. Demetri watched with wide-eyes as this small girl- _ahem, woman_- took on the huge, fearsome black panther, sinking her teeth into its neck with a feral growl. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, so primitive and wild. It made the refined way he and the others ate from the batch of tourists Heidi brought in seem cowardly and overrated.

"That was..." he trailed off, wanting nothing more than to lick the few drops of blood that remained from her meal off of her chin.

"Different?" She scoffed. "I imagine you're not used to your food fighting back. Not like it could hurt me, but it adds to the excitement."

"I would imagine so." He replied with a laugh, which in turn, spurred on her own tinkling giggle. "So, are you ready to go?"

She sighed, her demeanor growing grave. "I suppose so." She said, resigned to her fate.

"Are you that afraid of Aro, Alice?" He asked, for the first time using her first name and she couldn't help but enjoy the way his lovely accent caressed the five letters by which she was called.

"It's not Aro I'm afraid of. Unfortunately, it has nothing to do with going to Volterra." At his quizzical look, she continued in a low, annoyed tone of voice. "You're already here."

"What? Me? Why would you be afraid of _me_?" She gave him a pointed look as if to say 'are you seriously asking me that question?'. "Well, I mean, of course there are reasons but I have no inclination to hurt you, Cullen. Why should you be afraid?"

Alice bit her lip, unaware of how much it appealed to Demetri, her razor sharp teeth moving over her soft, pink, pouty lips, and pondered on whether or not to tell him the whole truth. Perhaps if she _did_, they could avoid the situation altogether and she could go back to Jasper. However, the more she thought about that prospect, the more anxious she became. Almost as if... and she gasped once more. Almost as if she didn't _want_ to leave Demetri.

"I won't understand unless you tell me." He urged.

"It doesn't matter. We should go." She said replied with an air of finality, not wanting to divulge to him the whole truth.

His look of concern dissipated and he yanked her arm roughly, forcing her into a run. They made the rest of their way to Volterra in relative silence, even on the plane from New York to Rome. It hadn't escaped his notice, however, that as they walked through the streets of the Big Apple with all of those expensive designer labels on either side of the street, Alice's eyes strayed over them with longing. He smirked inwardly, for the pixie vampire was a brand whore, just like him.

Once they made their way into the ancient city, they were immediately greeted by Heidi who eyed Demetri lustfully. Alice saw this and for some reason, she felt a pang in her stomach at the thought of that woman anywhere near Demetri.

"Welcome back, Dem." She eyed Alice up and down. "I see you were successful in reeling in the vegetarian." The word spat out with disgrace.

"Heidi." He said, nodding his head at her in acknowledgment. "I do hope she is still of use."

"I can hear you, you know." She growled, not liking this Heidi's tone of voice. "Can you just take me to Aro, please?" She asked Heidi, offering a sweetly fake smile.

The tall, brunette vampire cleared her throat. "Of course, Mrs. Cullen. Right this way."

The three of them walked in the shadows of the city, as the sun was very bright, and they entered the castle without anybody else noticing. Just as Heidi was about to summon Gianna to request a presence with the three ruling brothers, Demetri stopped her.

"Five minutes, Heidi. I would like to speak with this one alone for a moment." He said ominously.

She eyed him curiously. "Alright. Five minutes, Demetri. No funny business."

"Thank you." He replied, waiting until she was out of earshot to continue, taking Alice's hands in his own. "Alice... I am not usually one to care for the well-being of others but I can tell that you are upset and that it has nothing to do with being here. Please... tell me why you are _so_ afraid of me."

Alice closed her eyes. "Fine." She hissed through her teeth. "I had a vision before I got the letter to come to Volterra, ok? It has nothing to do with the letter, why I ran. It has to do with you because my vision involved you... and I. The both of us in a... a compromising position."

Darkness clouded his eyes. "You mean you and I fucking like the animals we are?" he asked, his voice husky and obviously aroused at the mention of being with her in such a manner, if the tent in his designer pants was anything to go by.

Alice's eyes widened considerably. "Relax, Miss Cullen. I have no intention of making that vision come true." A flash of disappointment made its way into her expression and Demetri immediately regretted what he had just said. "Not to say that you aren't an attractive vampire who I would not consider having, well, sexual relations with but, I mean, well, we couldn't. We just _couldn't_. Even if I wanted to, which, by the way, I do not, if only for the fact that you are a Cullen and I am a member of the Volturi and besides, you have a mate and... _Oh_." Realization seeped into his voice as he took a step back from the pixie-like vampire. "That's why you ran. You didn't want your vision to come true. You were running from me."

"I don't know anything anymore. And then right before you came up on me, I had another vision. Us, in what I presume to be your bed and..." He interrupted her.

"And I was holding the ring." She nodded.

"Demetri, I don't want to put you in a bad position with Aro so we should get going." She suggested but the glaze over his eyes told her they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

He smiled a small smile. "Do you have any idea what this means for me, Alice?" He couldn't believe it. "I've been saving that ring for a very long time for the day I met my mate. If your visions are real..." His small smile broke out into the grin of a Cheshire cat. "Then today would be that day, I wager."

The look on Alice's face was a cross between panic and elation. "Come on, you don't really think that you and I are meant to be, do you?"

"On the contrary, I do whole-heartedly. And I'll tell you why. I didn't have to hold you that day in Volterra, you know. But you looked so beautiful in that long coat and those leather gloves that I knew if Felix were to be the one to try and restrain you or Jane even, it would be far more uncomfortable than necessary. I don't know why I felt like charity that day... I always cast it off as unimportant but I think I know now." He slowly made his way over to Alice. "Miss Cullen, I do believe that you and I are mates." And with that admission, he grabbed the small vampire by the hips and kissed her fiercely, electricity swarming between them. A low moan escaped from deep within his chest and Alice clutched at the hair on the nape of his neck and wrapped her arms around his lean but muscular form.

When she pulled back, the look in her eyes could only have been described as wonder. As though she had never known the Cullens and never known the Volturi as her enemy, she wanted nothing more than to be in this man's arms and at the other end of his lips for the rest of eternity.

"Demetri..." she breathed out quietly.

"Say no more, my love." His hand stroked her short, brown locks soothingly. "I know _exactly_ how you feel."

Alice was mortified to say the least. What would she say to her family who, at the moment, was most likely hoping for her safe return and hoping that she could avoid the very being she was now holding onto for dear life. This would be difficult to explain to them and to her new family as well. That was when it hit her that she would have to join the Volturi. Become one of _them_, work for _them_, do _their_ bidding. Aro would be ecstatic, after having tried to get her to join them for decades. She knew she would be wherever Demetri was, even if it led her straight into a battle with the family she once put above all else. Right now, however, the only thing that mattered in her existence was the man in front of her. Her mate.

"Ahem." A voice infiltrated the peace they had finally found with one another. "Sorry, Master Demetri." Gianna spoke in her broken English. "Heidi calls for you, I very sorry to come in but you know what happen I not obey, yes?"

Demetri sighed, loosening his hold on his mate. "Of course, Gianna. Not to worry." And with that, the two lovebirds with a newfound spring in their step entered the chambers of the Volturi leaders.

"Demetri, my child. And young Alice! So we have finally gotten a hold of you, have we?" He smiled to himself eagerly. "You have no notion of how glad I am to have you here. Your ability will help us greatly." It was then that he caught sight of their entwined hands and his grin grew, if that were possible. "What is this, I see? Come, Demetri. Do explain."

Demetri regretfully let go of Alice's hand and proceeded to stand in front of Aro, obediently offering his hand as the portal to the inevitable inspection of his mind. Aro saw everything and, much to their surprise, giggled like a little child on Christmas morning. "This is remarkable, young one! After all these years, can it really be true?" He looked over at the future-seer. "Does this mean you shall be joining us, dear?"

Alice managed to give her would-be enemy a gracious smile. "Yes, Aro, if you'll have me. I'd... I would like to join the guard so that I can be with Demetri, if that's alright with you." She said bashfully, bowing her shoulders.

"Of course you may join us!" A blush would have surely been on his face as he saw what went through Demetri's mind at that moment. "Go on, then, boy. Go claim what is yours. Just, please, for the sake of Marcus, do not be as loud as Felix and Renata, hm?"

Demetri smiled genuinely at his master. "We shall try our best, Aro. Thank you.

With that, he turned to her just as she had seen in her vision and attacked her with his lips, this time, her response genuinely eager. She could not, for the life of her, recall why she had dreaded this moment coming true. It was the single-most beautiful thing she could ever recall. Then, like the wild hellcat she was feeling like, she allowed him to lead her to his quarters where they proceeded to, like in her vision, jump into his bed and hide themselves under the covers, each exploring the other after all but destroying the clothes their granite bodies once adorned.

"I can't believe it, Ali." He moaned out his nickname for her and she smiled wickedly, wrapping her legs around his waist, adding to the desperately needed friction between their surprisingly warm bodies. "_Need_ you, Cullen." He leaned in for another bruising kiss, tongues meeting and fighting for dominance. "Need you so much, _got_ to have you, Alice... Let me have you."

"You have me, Demetri. You have me..." She trailed off as her mate kissed the entire expanse of her body, leaving her in ruins, craving nothing more than the most intimate touch he could offer. With that, he slowly entered her, all the while looking straight into her eyes: red to gold. An enigma, perhaps, to some, but their differences were what brought them together. Ever the opposites but still attracted to one another with the force akin to that of a magnet.

The telltale noises... mewls, moans, and eventually screams... that emanated from his quarters left nothing to the imagination. And as Alice lay there in his arms, fully satisfied and feeling rejuvenated, he leaned over to his nightstand and dug around in the drawer for an object. A silver object with a golden stone placed delicately at the top. Alice gasped when she saw it and he gave her a breathtaking smile. His hands shook as he delicately took her left hand in his and placed her ring finger at the front of the ring, just barely going through the loop.

"It's been 792 years that I have been this way. I've heard stories about and witnessed myself the phenomenon that is mating for our kind. It is not to be taken lightly." He gulped and she couldn't believe it. Demetri of the Volturi was, perhaps for the first time in his entire existence, nervous. "After the first two centuries, I was resigned to the fact that I was meant to be alone and no one out there existed to be my mate. That all changed for me over the course of the past few days. And so... Alice Cullen, I would like to ask you now if you would do me the honor of being my wife." A swift nod from her and the ring was slipped to the base of her hand, the delicate stone glinting in the light.

"What does the inscription say?" She asked, having been curious ever since she had noticed it in her vision.

Stroking her hand softly, he kissed the top of her head. "It says 'Amore mio, semper fidelis, semper amo'. It means..." But she beat him to the punch.

"I know what it means. And I'll always be that for you. Always, Demetri." She replied emotionally, her voice breaking at the end.

"Now all you have to do is break off your marriage to... _him_." He said, not daring to say the Olympic vampire's name so soon after his love and him parted.

A bright light shone in the golden, now with a tinge of ruby, depths of her eyes. "No. I don't because there never was one. I don't know why, call it fate, call it whatever you like but we never officially got married. Not that it matters, it would be just paper anyway, I..." She trailed off. "I don't even know how I managed to stay so long, clearly living a lie.

He sighed. "And I don't know why it took so long for me to realize that everything I'd always been looking for, _waiting_ for, was you. That I'd met you twice before and failed to realize it."

"It's ok, we both did. But now we know." She said confidently, leaning up to kiss him softly on his granite lips.

"I love you, Alice. Now and forever." Demetri spoke sweetly and seductively into her ear, nibbling it lightly with his razor sharp teeth.

Alice's eyes twinkled. "I love you, too, Demetri. Semper te amo." And with those three words, Alice Cullen, now Karalis, having taken Demetri's human surname, dove headfirst into her new life as a member of the Volturi never once leaving the comfortable hold of her mate, husband, and amore de vida.


End file.
